Electrically powered latches (“E-latches”) have been developed for motor vehicle doors. Powered door latches may be unlatched by actuating an electrical “unlatch” switch. Actuation of the switch causes an electric motor to shift a pawl to a released/unlatched position that allows a claw of the latch to move and disengage from a striker to permit opening of the vehicle door. E-latches may include an emergency or backup release lever that is mechanically connected to the latch mechanism. The release lever can be manually actuated from inside the vehicle to unlatch the powered latch in the event the powered latch fails due to a local loss of electrical power to the powered latch controller of the door or other malfunctions in the electronics or software of the powered latch controller for the door with the mechanical release lever.